Besos
by Emiita
Summary: Los besos eran para Gaara un mero intercambio de saliva y microbios, un acto asqueroso entre dos seres humanos con las hormonas disparatadas. Y sin embargo, tuvo que llegar Ino Yamanaka para demostrarle lo contrario.


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno y OoC (posible, no lo sé).

**Resumen: **Los besos eran para Gaara un mero intercambio de saliva y microbios, un acto asqueroso entre dos seres humanos con las hormonas disparatadas. Y sin embargo, tuvo que llegar Ino Yamanaka para demostrarle lo contrario.

* * *

**Besos**

Devoró con ansias los labios femeninos una vez más, perdiéndose en su sabor acaramelado y mordiendo con deleite la traviesa lengua, provocando que ella emitiera un pequeño gemido, que se ahogó contra su boca, y que él gruñera de satisfacción. Sus manos callosas y toscas la aferraron por la cintura, atrayéndola contra sí mismo con dureza, y sintió sus dedos enredarse en su cabello pelirrojo, tirándole hacía abajo.

Gaara nunca fue bueno con las emociones, no las entendía, como tampoco comprendía qué era el amor. Para él los sentimientos siempre fueron una mera forma de demostrar debilidad y nada más que eso. Después, a través de Naruto y sus hermanos, logró entender por fin qué eran los lazos y pudo por fin decir las palabras _amigo_ y _hermano _sintiéndolas.

Pero él no descifró nunca el significado completo de lo que era _enamorarse._ Todo eso de las mariposas en el estómago y toda esa mierda cursi, para él eran un completo misterio y una gran gilipollez innecesaria. El pelirrojo seguía sin entender por qué las personas tenían la necesidad de tener una pareja o de besarse.

Los besos eran para él un mero intercambio de saliva y microbios, un acto asqueroso entre dos seres humanos con las hormonas disparatadas. Gaara entendía que las personas tenían necesidades físicas y deseos sexuales, era natural sentirse atraído por alguien, y por eso mismo, no comprendía por qué la gente se enamoraba o por qué decían _hacer el amor_. Para él solo se trataba de sexo, mero y puro placer.

Preguntarle a sus hermanos mayores tampoco fue útil. Temari como mujer le respondió una tontería romántica de novela rosa, que ciertamente no se esperaba viniendo de ella. Fue algo sobre un sentimiento único y especial que surge por una persona en concreto, deseas protegerla y estar con ella para siempre. Los besos no son más que una muestra de afecto entre ambos y el sello de su promesa de amor. Y Kankuro aunque comenzó pensando con la polla, mientras respondía al final terminó siendo igual de cursi que su hermana.

Y sin embargo, tras la llegada de Ino Yamanaka, Gaara se obsesionó completamente con besar los labios de la chica.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban, pero si fue la primera vez que él la vio como mujer. Y no solo deseaba follarla, sino también quería besarla. Para él era incomprensible, y de todos modos, una vez que probó sus labios sonrosados y carnosos, logró darse cuenta de que ese intercambio de saliva no era tan asqueroso como él pensaba. Al contrario, se volvió adicto a su sabor dulzón, a la suavidad de su roce y a la fogosidad de su respuesta. Y poco a poco, Gaara aprendió a besar.

–Uno de estos días nos van a pillar. –comentó con deje divertido Ino, apenas separada unos centímetros de su boca.

–Hn, no me importa. –respondió entre dientes, desconforme con la interrupción.

–No dirás lo mismo cuando tus hermanos se enteren y se pongan de pesados. –rió cantarina, guiñándole un ojo, coqueta.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, escéptico, y volvió a atacar sus labios, salvaje, estampándola contra la pared, y sintiéndose jodidamente bien cuando Ino gimió contra sus labios.

Gaara aun no entendía qué era el amor o qué era _enamorarse_, pero ahora sí sabía que ese intercambio de saliva y microbios, llamado comúnmente como _beso_, no era tan asqueroso como aparentaba, y comprendía por qué la gente deseaba darlos y recibirlos. Porque Gaara había descubierto que le gustaba dar besos, sobre todo si era a Ino a la que besaba.

* * *

_Hacía algún tiempo quería escribir un Gaara/Ino, y esta idea la tenía pero de una manera diferente a como me salió, tuve un momento de inspiración y acá está, corto, pero creo que transmití lo que deseaba, aunque como siempre el final fue algo cursi y no me convence xD _

_Nos leemos~_


End file.
